Bad Day
by peekapika83
Summary: Truten one shot - Goten has a bad day


"UUUHHHHG!" sounded from the entry way. Trunks looked up at the clock, seeing Goten was almost an hour late getting home today. He got up to check out what was going on. In the hallway, Goten was standing there with his messenger bag on the ground next to him, his coat sleeve ripped, and a large orange stain on his pants. He had his eyes closed and head tilted back, frowning at the ceiling as if he was a hairs' breath away from losing it completely.

"What's wrong babe?" Trunks went up to him, fingering the rip in his jacket, but keeping a small distance between them in case Goten needed his space. It was hard to tell without having seen his eyes yet. When Goten did open them though, they were already brimming with moisture.

"Today just, sucked... Those stupid uneven stairs made me trip, and now my jacket and cell phone are busted, then I went and spilled my drink all over myself at lunch, AND I got a call from mom earlier wanting to know if I managed to make the honor roll this year" he sighed. Trunks gave him a consoling smile and pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back with soothing circles.

"That does suck... It's ok now, it's all over" he whispered to him, "Your mom will get over it... She'll have to, it's not like there's anything she can do about it. And as for your jacket and cell phone, those can be replaced fairly easily, we'll take care of it in the morning, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Goten said, still snuggled into Trunks' chest. He wasn't actually crying, it was more like just a few tears of frustration. "I should probably go change, my leg's all sticky from the soda, even though it dried" he sighed. Trunks loosened his grip enough to bend down and steal a kiss from Goten's pouting lips.

"You should let me help with that too" he winked playfully, trying to turn Goten's mood around.

"Oh? _You're_ gonna throw a load of wash in for _me_?" Goten raised and eyebrow skeptically.

"No, I meant with the undressing part, baka" Trunks chuckled.

"Ah, I knew that was too good to be true..." Goten laughed, starting to smile a little. He tilted his head up, asking without words for another kiss, and Trunks obliged him happily.

"Thanks" Goten whispered to him.

"That was a good kiss, wasn't it?" Trunks grinned and let one of his hands slide down Goten's back until it rested over his ass.

"I actually meant for the comforting, Trunks" Goten pretended to scold him, but the blush on his cheeks betrayed his true feelings on the matter. In one quick motion, Trunks picked him up, causing Goten's legs to wrap around his waist, and his blush to deepen.

"You're welcome babe... You can thank me for the kiss and a few other things yet-to-come later" he chuckled in Goten's ear.

"You're going to get orange soda on your suit" Goten protested, though the kisses he was giving Trunks' neck took the bite out of his bark.

"Don't worry about it, I don't even like this suit that much" Trunks fired back quickly, continuing to carry him toward their bedroom. Once he got there, he laid Goten on the bed, removing his pants as he spoke.

"Now I'll give you a _proper_ cheering up" he smirked, peeling the pants away. Man, Goten really was a mess, it must have been a pretty full soda...Trunks thought to himself.

"Maybe I should shower first" Goten scrunched his face up as he re-evaluated the level of residual stickiness. Trunks' smirk deepened from playful and slightly horny to horny and slightly wicked.

"Nah, that'll take too long... In fact, now that I think about it, it might be better if we kill both birds with one stone" he said, picking Goten back up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey! What the-" Goten started to exclaim until he saw that Trunks was heading for the bathroom...

...

Warm steam filled the air around them as Trunks washed away the remains of a rough day from the man he loved. Goten's sighs were contented ones now, as Trunks' hands moved over his body. Goten could feel the stress melting off him with each trail of suds sliding down his skin. His eyes blinked open when he felt a soapy hand stroking over his manhood from behind.

"Mmm, Trunks, you're really good at this, you know that?" he murmured.

"Yeah, I know... Do me a favor, chibi?" Trunks used his childhood nickname sparingly, but he knew Goten didn't really mind it, not from him.

"Sure," Goten said, resting his head back against Trunks' chest.

"Kiss me" Trunks teased him, rubbing his own erection against Goten's slick skin. Turning around with a grin, Goten wrapped his arms around Trunks' neck and kissed him passionately, his long day now forgotten. All that was left in the world were Trunks' lips and tongue as they devoured each other. Shortly thereafter though, Trunks reminded him he possessed another appendage worth paying attention to, by rubbing their hardened lengths together. Goten, who had already been rather breathless from the intensity of the kiss, let out a low moan and pressed closer against him.

"More..." Trunks heard uttered in a longing tone. It brought a wide smile to his face to hear the desire in that voice he treasured. He lifted Goten's leg to rest on the ledge of the tub, helping him to balance with one hand, and slipping the fingers of his other down to tease at his boyfriends' opening. More moans were forthcoming as Trunks entered him with first one finger, then two, loosening and preparing the way for himself.

"That's enough, Trunks, I need you inside me so bad..." Goten groaned, clutching to his shoulders.

"I am inside you" Trunks teased him one last time, thrusting his fingers as deeply as he could while watching Goten writhe.

"Ohhh, Mr. Prreeesident, you're sooo naughty...please touch m-" Goten was cut off as Trunks pushed him up against the wall rather forcefully and began eating at his mouth again. Goten cried out into the kiss as he felt Trunks finally enter him with the full length of his manhood. Trunks was amazing with those fingers, to be sure, but sometimes Goten just really needed to be filled to the brim... And playing up on Trunks' work place fantasies was always an efficient way to accomplish that. Trunks began moving inside him even before the kiss broke, and Goten moaned for him loudly, loving how perfectly they knew each other.

He didn't remember wrapping his other leg around Trunks' waist as well, but it hardly mattered now. Hot flesh pressed into his tight heat, and they both lost themselves in the rhythm of their lovemaking. Each pounding thrust slammed right over Goten's prostate, making wave after wave of pleasure shoot through him. Damn, he must have really struck a cord with that wanton secretary voice... From the way Trunks grunted and groaned, Goten could tell it wouldn't be long now...which was good, as he was about to go any second too. As if on cue, blue eyes flew open and Trunks addressed him huskily.

"Are you clo-" was all he got out before Goten's orgasm began making itself evident all over their stomachs. "Oh, fuck..." Trunks changed what he had been going to say as Goten cried out in his arms. He pumped into his lover with an almost frantic pace as he let himself fall over the edge as well, spilling himself deep inside of Goten.

The spray of the shower washed away all evidence as they lay collapsed on the bottom of the tub; not that they had anything to hide. Goten watched Trunks laying there with a small smile on his face, and decided to perch his elbows on Trunks' chest to see him better.

"So, how was your day, honey?" he said, cupping his chin in both hands and batting his eyes. Trunks laughed at his antics, and brushed a strand of Goten's hair out of his face.

"Actually, the McKennaugh acquisition fell through today; that's why I was home so early myself. After those jerks dicked around with us for so many months, I decided to give the whole team the rest of the day off" he informed him casually.

"But that's a big deal, isn't it? Aren't you upset?" Goten asked seriously.

"I guess... It's just work though, you're much more important to me than that stuff."

Goten blushed.

"Well, I could comfort you some too, if you wanted..." he volunteered, with the light of more sex in his eyes.

"Now that I think about it, it was pretty upsetting" Trunks quickly changed his tune, grinning knowingly back up at him.

"You _look_ distraught" Goten agreed, unable to keep a straight face either. It was hard to kiss, they were both smiling so widely, but they managed it somehow.

The End


End file.
